The Woes of Sugar
by queenpearl
Summary: Bluenose and Theaubuad get up to no good. Sugar antics insue.


**7148: We have existing rules about the consumption of sugary drinks for a reason so will whoever finds Bluenose and Gertrude L. Theabaud bring them immediately to the Admiral's office!**  
 **7148a: "I've never seen a schooner move that fast, ever!"~ USCGC Tamaroa**  
 **7148b: "They had flames shooting out behind them!"~ Acadia**

Admiral Lombard twitched as she read over one of her stacks of paperwork. The quietness of her office had been periodically broken by some kind of ruckess outside. Knowing the base's main residents, it could be any number of things and none of which she was keen on getting involved in currently. She shrugged the noises off as part of her everyday life and went back to her work. This lasted for only a few minutes more before the noise got steadily louder. No longer able to focus, Lombard reluctantly rose from her desk and went to the window for a quick peak to determine if this ruckess was worth any attention or not.

There were several things she had expected to see (some of which she wanted to erase from her mind immediately in a vain attempt to hold onto her sanity) but seeing Bluenose and a visiting Yank, Gertrude L. Theabaud her mind supplied, engaged in some kind of all around contest involving a buffet table was not it. Bluenose, she was a schooner and well her antics went without saying. Theabaud wasn't that much better and given the history these two had, it was inevitable that some kind of contest would occur. But if it wasn't racing, then what were they up to. Knowing better than to leave the base's most notorious prankster unsupervised, Lombard gathered her things and made for the door. She had to know more about what was going on.

Outside...

Bluenose enjoyed her status as the undefeated Queen of the Grand Banks so when Theabaud approached her, challenging her for her title things got a mite bit personal. Only this challenge was different. Taking things straight to the race course would be the responsible option but these were schooners. Responsible was a communist term to them! So, the two agreed to stuff themselves on as much sugar as they could and then proceed to be shot out of a pair of cannons. Whoever stayed in the air the longest over the racecourse won. Or whoever crossed the finish line first, if they could fly that far. They were boats, not planes but it was Theabaud's idea and Bluenose, not keen on letting her biggest rival get the jump on her, agreed to it. Besides, she too was curious how this would turn out. Once their contest started, it was inevitable that the fleet would become involved. The few visiting Yanks cheered on their home girl like this was some kind of football match and the Yanks took their football as seriously as the Canadians took their hockey!

Stuffing themselves on cupcakes and ice cream washed down with some beep, the two schooners exchanged glances and grinned.

"Ready?" Asked Bluenose who could not keep still for a microsecond, constantly shifting one foot in front of the other. Everything around her seemed to move so slowly!

"Ready." Replied Theabaud and it was off across the field where a pair of old cannons that Bluenose had "borrowed" for an earlier prank sat. They'd been decommissioned on orders for the Admiral but Bluenose knew they still worked just fine. The recently summoned Tamaroa helped Theabaud into her cannon while Acadia got Bluenose in place.

"Let's do this!" The Yank grinned.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted Bluenose just as Admiral Lombard emerged from the building.

With a bang the two girls shot from the cannon so fast they were not much more than blurs. Flames streaked out over the ground under them that marked their path. Admiral Lombard ducked as the pair went straight overhead, still streaking flames behind them as they disappeared into the distance. She groaned, already seeing her paperwork load increase. "Track them!" She ordered Acadia as the research ship came up beside her. "When they land, I want to have _words!"_

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
